Vínculo de vida
by ChiKaon
Summary: Siendo él el dios del Inframundo y la muerte, él estaba a punto de hacer lo que jamás pensó siquiera que fuera a suceder en su milenaria existencia:Tener un vínculo de vida…. Pareja: KagahoxAlone/Género: Shônen-ai/Advertencia:Mpreg. ¡Capítulo 2 editado y reesubido!
1. Chapter 1 Vínculo de vida

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Espero que se la estén pasando bien en su fin de semana. Bueno, antes que nada les agradezco a todos aquellos han dejado comentarios en la historia de "Llámame Alone", lo que significa que me dan más motivaciones para seguir escribiendo más fanfics de KagahoxAlone/AlonexKagaho. Por otro lado, pido disculpas a los lectores de este sitio que dejaron sus comentarios en ese fanfic y que por desgracia fueron eliminados junto con él.**

**Esta historia pertenece a una serie dedicada a esta pareja, que se titula "Sombras de un romance"; la cual no es nada menos que un pequeño rincón en el que añadiré historias cortas y largas que tengan como protagonistas a KagahoxAlone de mi autoría y que estoy publicando en otro sitio. **

**Por otro lado, aquí les traigo las notas de este one shot , el cual tiene el siguiente contenido:**

***El género de la historia es un shônen-ai, aunque en algunos momentos de la historia se mencionen algunos asuntos de temática sexual, pues no hay descripción explícita de éstos. **

***El subgénero de esta historia es mpreg (macho preñado como lo suele llamar una de mis hermanas xD). Así que, a los que no les gusta el género, favor de no leer la historia.**

***OOC por parte de Alone y de Kagaho. Gran parte del OOC es del primer personaje, por cuestiones del desarrollo de la historia.**

***Lamento que haya sido más corta la historia que la anterior, pero aún así espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

**Vínculo de vida**

Ese era día como cualquiera. Sin embargo, no era así para la deidad del Hades, pues ese día en particular no estaba pintando como de costumbre. Caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado: parecía estar ansioso, o más bien nervioso por la forma en que se movía.

—S…. Señor Hades ¿qué ocurre? —Preguntó cierta pelinegra de origen germano al entrar al taller y descubrirlo actuar de esa forma.

Hades por su parte no le hizo caso; estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos y no paraba de dar vueltas sobre un mismo eje, lo que preocupó a la chica, ya que además del mutismo de su señor: su rostro daba muestras de preocupación y ansiedad, lo que turbó el corazón de Pandora.

—S… Señor Hades… ¿pasa algo malo? —Volvió a cuestionarle ahora con aires de preocupación.

—P… Pandora… —Dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba nerviosismo.

—¿S… sí…?

—Quiero que me abraces… —Pidió, a la vez que se le acercaba para que lo envolviera entre sus brazos.

Este hecho hizo que Pandora dudara unos momentos, pues creyó que se trataba de aquel molesto humano llamado Alone. No obstante, lejos del deber, sus sentimientos por el soberano del Hades empezaban a agolparse tanto en su corazón, como en su mente; incitándola a hacer lo que aquel adolescente le estaba pidiendo.

—Gracias… Pandora…

—Señor Hades ¿de verdad se siente bien?

—Sólo estoy cansado… —Respondió tras haberse separado de la mujer, quien le respondió:

—Entonces… lo dejo descansar…

—Pandora…

—¿Sí?

—Dile a Kagaho que quiero verlo en una hora en este lugar, para que me de el reporte de cómo van los ataques hacia el Santuario.

—Como usted diga, señor Hades. —Dijo la mujer con un halo de tristeza en su rostro, ya que era inútil discutir con él las decisiones que tomaba de repente.

Una vez que Pandora abandonó el recinto, Hades abrió una puerta que conectaba a su aposento, al cual entró para recostarse sobre su amplia cama, en la que se tapó de pies a cabeza como si de un niño se tratara. Una, dos, tres, cuatro y muchas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus diáfanos ojos, seguidas de unos sollozos que intentó ahogar con su almohada.

"¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?"—Pensaba al mismo tiempo que sollozaba con más intensidad. —Tarde o temprano lo sabrá…. —Susurró en medio de la angustia que sentía.

De repente, un entuerto lo hizo encorvarse al punto de levantarlo súbitamente, lo que provocó que se llevara sus manos sobre su vientre y de inmediato comenzó a vomitar. Aquello no era algo normal, inclusive si se trataba de un dios, pues aquellos síntomas no pertenecían al comportamiento de los dioses y los humanos masculinos. Sin embargo, no tenía el suficiente valor para decirle a Pandora lo que le estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, ya que lo más probable era que aquel asunto, le haría tomar medidas más drásticas que las de un simple encierro en su taller, pero sobre todo, le tenía miedo a lo que le fuera a decir aquella persona. Y pensando lo peor, volvió a llorar amargamente, debido a que no estaba seguro de si lo volvería a ver, pero….

—¿Señor Hades? —Cuestionó cortésmente una voz masculina y tosca, pero al mismo tiempo gentil; que se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta de la segunda sección del gran cuarto.

Alone quedó estático cuando reconoció aquel tono de voz tan varonil y amable que sólo él tenía el gran privilegio de escuchar las veces que quisiera, pero por otro lado no estaba seguro de las posibilidades de percibir de nuevo aquella gentileza de parte de ese hombre que tanto amaba, después de darle la noticia perturbaba su corazón. No obstante, tenía que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano; la cual pronto iba a ser imposible de seguir ocultando por más tiempo, por lo que se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia la sección de su taller, para así abrir la puerta poco a poco, como si algo malo fuera a entrar a aquel lugar.

—Adelante… Kagaho…. —Respondió con un halo de inseguridad en su voz, mientras le cedía el paso a uno de sus más fieles espectros.

Por su parte, Kagaho pudo percibir de inmediato que había algo distinto en su señor y en toda la atmósfera que le rodeaba en esos momentos. No estaba seguro, pero tenía un mal presentimiento que lo inquietaba, sobre todo cuando vio de reojo que había cuadros sin terminar, así como el desastre que había en aquel taller: pintura regada en el suelo, pinceles rotos a la mitad, hojas y lápices de dibujo rotos, en resumen: la habitación era un desastre.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó sin poder resistirse a la curiosidad al ver semejante desorden en el taller de su amo.

—N… no es nada…. es sólo bloqueo artístico… enseguida arreglo este desorden.

—¿Se siente bien?

—Sí… es normal en los artistas ensuciar todo…

—Miente, algo le está pasando; lo sé por la palidez de su rostro y por la forma en que me responde.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien.

—¡No, hay algo que no quiere decirme y que lo está angustiando, de lo contrario no me esquivaría la mirada! —Expresó al mismo tiempo que tomaba por los hombros al joven de túnica oscura.

Kagaho tenía razón, lo había mandado a llamar y decirle lo que sentía en esos momentos y ahora estaba actuando como un tonto enfrente de uno de sus vasallos. No, no era uno de sus vasallos, era algo más que eso: él era diferente a todos y cada uno de sus esbirros. Bennu era amable y atento con él y no sólo por el protocolo de respeto entre amo y sirviente, sino porque él era así, aún con toda y su ímpetu violenta y crueldad en el campo de batalla, por lo que no era justo evadirlo sin darle una buena razón.

—Kagaho… yo… —Tartamudeó a la vez que lo abrazaba con mucho titubeo. — L… lo lamento… yo… no quería….

—Tranquilícese…—Dijo con mucha ternura, al escuchar los sollozos de aquel hermoso ser. —Dígame… ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿por qué llora?

—Kagaho… de verdad perdóname… yo… yo no quería imponerte esta carga…yo… —Se disculpó en medio de lágrimas.

—A ver, a ver…. ¿a qué se refiere con eso? —Preguntó el joven de ojos violetas completamente confundido. —Además ¿por qué he de perdonarlo siendo usted el rey del Hades? y sobre todo, no recuerdo algo de su parte que me haya perjudicado.

—En realidad… si hay algo… —Dijo tras una eternidad de silencio para el Bennu, quien seguía confundido por la actitud y las palabras de su señor.

—¿Tan grave es señor Hades? — Cuestionó con aires de preocupación y tristeza de ver a su dios en ese estado tan lamentable, que le estrujaba el corazón.

Ante esta pregunta, Alone se separó de Kagaho, quien tomó entre sus manos aquel rostro angelical enrojecido y lleno de lágrimas. Definitivamente, odiaba verlo de esa manera, pues aquella faceta de tristeza le hacía despertar viejos recuerdos, los cuales era parte de sus motivos por haberse unido al ejército de Hades. Sin embargo, desde que empezó a conocer al joven y a entablar conversaciones privadas con él, pudo descubrir la melancolía que ese ser guardaba en su corazón y gran parte de su maravillosa personalidad, lo que le hizo convertirse en su mayor prioridad.

—Kagaho… ¿recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que te confesé mi amor? —Preguntó un tanto sonrojado y con extrema timidez e inocencia, como si se tratara de una niñita, al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda, pues le era imposible encararlo.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, siempre tengo presente en mi mente y en mi corazón ese sentimiento de parte suya. —Afirmó con toda la seguridad del mundo, lo que hizo estremecer al menor, a quien se acercó para envolverlo en un tierno y protector abrazo por detrás.

—Kagaho… ¿tú me amas?

—Más que a mi propia vida. —Respondió sin titubeos, pero por otro lado sentía que había algo que Alone no quería decirle, o quizás no sabía a qué punto quería llegar con aquel asunto. Por lo que, optó en tomar la iniciativa.

—Señor Alone ¿a qué punto quiere llegar? … es decir… ¿a qué tanto le está dando vueltas? ¿por qué me está preguntando estas cosas?

—Kagaho… ¿recuerdas aquella noche en la que tú y yo… hicimos el amor?

—Claro que lo recuerdo; los pocos momentos que he podido pasar a su lado a solas, han sido los mejores de mi vida.

—Entonces… ¿si me amas?

—¡Claro que lo amo!—Exclamó ya exasperado del extraño comportamiento del joven, a quien tomó por los hombros para que lo viera frente a frente. — ¿O es que acaso duda de mí? —Preguntó con un dejo de temor al formularle dicha cuestión.

—No… —Contestó con voz quebradiza.

—Entonces dígame ¿qué es lo que tiene? …. créame que me preocupa que esté actuando de esta forma y preguntándome todas estas cosas, como si dudara de mis sentimientos hacia usted.

Alone quedó atónito por la forma en la que aquel espectro estaba actuando. Nunca había visto tal comportamiento en él, puesto que siempre se mostraba distante, serio, frío, solitario, violento e impulsivo ante los demás, en incluso frente a él; que sólo pudo confirmar algo: realmente lo amaba. Y eso lo hacía sentir mal, pues aquel tema era un serio problema, ya que lo frustraba por sus dudas sobre si Kagaho iba o no a seguir con él, pero para averiguarlo, tenía que enfrentarlo, diciéndole la verdad sin rodeos y sin titubeos.

—No dudo de tus sentimientos hacia mí, Kagaho…

—Entonces ¿qué pasa?

—El problema soy yo…. —Contestó el pelinegro tomando la mano de Kagaho, para así posarla a la altura de su vientre.

—Por un momento, Kagaho se sonrojó ante este hecho que, lo dejó un tanto extrañado junto con un montón de incógnitas. No obstante, cuando movió un poco su palma; sintió un extraño movimiento que provenía del vientre de Alone.

—¿Q… qué fue eso?

—Presta atención, Kagaho… —Pidió nuevamente con un nudo en la garganta.

Bennu hizo lo que su señor le demandaba: nuevamente puso la mano sobre aquella zona y de nuevo sintió aquel peculiar movimiento, pero esta vez había algo distinto, pues aquella sensación estaba acompañada de un leve cosmos que se dividía en dos mitades y lo que era aún más; aquella pequeña energía partida en tres pertenecía a su señor y a él, como si se hubieran fusionado entre sí. Pero lo que dejó más sorprendido al espectro era que aquellas oscilaciones eran parecidas a….

—Esto… señor Alone…. esto es….

—S…. sí…. Kagaho…. estoy en cinta… —Dijo rompiendo en llanto, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba vencer por su propio peso, hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo quebrantado.

—P… pero… ¿cómo es posible que usted…?

—No lo sé… —Respondió sollozando. —Aunque sea un dios, existen muchas cosas que desconozco.

—Entonces… ¿esa criatura es de usted… y…?

—Sí… aquellos cosmos que sentiste, son de nuestros tres hijos… —Expresó sin dejar de llorar. —Kagaho, de verdad, perdóname… —Dijo finalmente sollozando con más fuerza. —¡Por mi culpa! ¡por mis descuidos! ¡me he convertido en una carga para ti!

"Ya no quiero ser una carga para ti… hermano…"

De pronto, se escuchó un golpe seco y certero. Kagaho, le había dado una bofetada a su amado Alone, cuya expresión era de asombro y tristeza entremezcladas, que no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas. Sin embargo, cuando pensó en lo peor; Bennu lo abrazó a modo de aferrarlo a su cuerpo, como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a perder, mientras que oji celeste no cabía de sorpresa por aquella acción del plei cobalto.

—Nunca… nunca vuelva a decir que es una carga para mí. —Dijo con un tono de voz quebradizo. —Usted no es ninguna carga para mí, al contrario; usted es lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir viviendo, es lo único que tengo en esta vida.

—Kagaho… —Susurró Alone sin salir de su asombro, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su rostro, para encontrarse con la mirada de un hombre varonil y apuesto de cabello añil y ojos violáceos, que lo veía con una seriedad y al mismo tiempo una expresión amable, comprensiva y ¿alegre?, sí, alegre por la sonrisa que le estaba regalando en esos momentos.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ¿acaso no entiendes la gravedad del asunto? ¿qué no entien…?

No pudo terminar su frase, debido a que la estrella de la violencia lo estaba besando de manera tierna y afectuosa.

—Claro que entiendo la importancia de todo este asunto… —Respondió el moreno tras despegar sus labios de su dios. —Así como le prometí cargar con sus pecados; de la misma manera me haré responsable de sus hijos…. de nuestros hijos…

Ante la respuesta del espectro, Alone viró su rostro hacia el lado contrario del de Bennu, a quien luego miró con más lágrimas, mientras posaba sus manitas en la pechera del Sapuris de éste con desesperación.

—¡Perdóname! ¡perdóname Kagaho! ¡tuve mucho miedo de que por este incidente dejaras de amarme! … porque…. Porque tú me buscaste para encontrar la salvación para tu hermano y…. ¡me atemorizó la idea de que me abandonaras con estos bebés que vienen en camino!

—Que poco me conoce… señor Alone… porque yo jamás lo abandonaría, aún si mi vida dependiera de ello. —Dijo un poco dolido por la falta de confianza hacia él. — ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que me está dando más motivos para seguir a su lado, con este vínculo que hemos formado? —Concluyó Bennu acariciando el vientre de su amado, mientras lo besaba.

—Kagaho… yo… de verdad… per….

—No hay nada que perdonar, señor Alone… —Irrumpió al aferrarse al cuerpecito del quinceañero, quien no paraba de derramar lágrimas, pero esta vez de alivio, pues ahora tenía la certeza de que la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia estaría a su lado; sin importar lo que les viniera en el futuro.

Señor Alone… nunca vuelva a dudar de mi devoción y mis sentimientos hacia usted… prométamelo….

—T… Te lo prometo…. — Respondió ya un poco más calmado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y de esta manera, Alone se vio en la necesidad de tomarse varios momentos de descanso durante los siguientes seis meses; lo que provocó que Pandora pegara el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de la inesperada razón por la que su señor había puesto un intervalo en la Guerra Santa contra los caballeros de Atenea. Al mismo tiempo que mantenía en secreto el nombre de la persona que tanto amaba y que, sin duda alguna ya era parte de su vida y de la pequeña familia que estaba a punto de formar de forma súbita.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que regocijaba a Alone, era que aquella familia improvisada se había convertido en su esperanza, pues siendo él el dios del Inframundo y la muerte, él estaba a punto de hacer lo que jamás la deidad del averno pensó siquiera que fuera a suceder en su milenaria existencia:

Tener un vínculo de vida….

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, es "fin" si ustedes así lo desean….**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, en esta historia los papeles de KagahoxAlone se inviertieron, en el aspecto de que en la historia anterior Alone llevó la iniciativa, mientras que aquí fue Kagaho el que tomó las riendas. Aún no estoy segura si les agrada la idea de hacerle una segunda parte a esta historia, en sí, la última palabra la tienen ustedes. **

**Cualquier duda, recomendación, sugerencia o punto de vista, es bienvenido en sus comentarios. Los espero en la siguiente historia de KagahoxAlone/AlonexKagaho. **

**Atte: ChiKaon**


	2. Chapter 2 Distocia

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Espero que se la estén pasando bien, para algunos en sus vacaciones, mientras que para otros en su tiempo de escuela o trabajo, o rato de ocio como en mi caso. Por otro lado, a peticiones de algunos fans, he decidido alargar un poco la historia, aunque también anhelaba describir el alumbramiento de los hijos de Alone, y pues aquí tienen parte de lo que quise compartir con ustedes. Finalmente, aquí dejo el siguiente contenido del presente capítulo:**

***El género de la historia es un shônen-ai y mpreg, aunque en mi opinión ni siquiera entra en este género la presente historia. Por otro lado, si no te gusta el mpreg, entonces favor de no leer, o en dado caso, evitar los malos comentarios dentro de la historia. **

***Mucha participación de parte de Pandora en esta historia. De hecho el título del capítulo lo dice todo.**

***OCC de Kagaho y Alone por el desarrollo de la historia.**

***Mucho sufrimiento para Alone, espero no traumar a nadie. **

***Muerte de algunos personajes, no son muy relevantes, pero sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo y pues como ya saben: cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia háganmelas saber en sus comentarios.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Distocia**

Era un día tranquilo, por extraño que pareciera, o al menos eso era lo que debía ser para el soberano del mundo de los muertos: Hades, quien se hallaba trabajando arduamente con el Lienzo Perdido. Sin embargo, su expresión no era la misma de antes, algo había cambiado en él durante los últimos siete meses. No había en él rastro de enojo, desesperación o tristeza, sino todo lo contrario; parecía estar contento, o más bien feliz por algo que le acababa de acontecer y en efecto, tal acontecimiento estaba a punto de cambiar el resto de su vida: iba a tener un bebé dentro de un mes.

En sus adentros estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado, siendo este sentimiento el que más predominaba en su corazón y mente. Sobre todo porque estaba consciente de que su embarazo había provocado gran revuelo dentro de su armada, empezando por Pandora , quien desde que se enteró de la noticia se empeñó en averiguar la identidad del canalla que había osado tocarlo y peor aún, embarazarlo; sospechando de que todo aquello en parte era porque sus consejeros también estaban preocupados de que ese niño que estaba creciendo rápidamente en su vientre, fuera el responsable de que la Guerra Santa tomara un rumbo negativo para ellos.

—Señor Hades… —Dijo la comandante de su armada llamándolo del otro lado de la puerta de su taller.

—Pasa… Pandora… —Respondió el joven dejando de lado su pincel para atender a la joven, quien entró cuando su señor le concedió el permiso de entrar a su taller.

La mujer sólo se limitó a postrarse ante él y darle las gracias por permitirle entrar a su taller, pues a pesar de que siempre estaba pendiente de él, aún no podía acostumbrarse a ver a su amado señor con el vientre y parte de la panza bastante crecida, mientras éste pintaba como si nada; llenándola de rabia. Sin embargo, tenía que calmarse por el bien de su amo para no estresarlo, sobre todo porque ya casi estaba en la última etapa de gestación.

—Hay algo que te preocupa, se te nota en la cara. —Dijo de la nada el pelinegro dejando de lado el pincel por unos instantes.

—¡Claro que me preocupa! ¡¿cómo cree que no lo voy a estar, estando usted así?!

—Me lo imaginé… —Expresó tras suspirar de fastidio. —Ya te he dicho que no hay nada de qué preocuparse; seguiré trabajando en el Lienzo Perdido hasta terminarlo… —Respondió, mientras volteaba a ver a la comandante de su ejército, quien a su vez se sorprendió al mirar a su amo tocándose el vientre.

—No me refiero a eso… —Respondió la chica intentando recobrar la calma y la compostura. — Señor Hades… ¿realmente ansía con todo su corazón tener ese bebé?

El aludido se sorprendió ante la cuestión de la joven Heinstein, pues si bien al principio le había parecido una inesperada sorpresa el haber descubierto su embarazo, la idea de llevar dentro de él esa vida le alegraba, pero al mismo tiempo le atemorizaba mucho. Sin embargo…

—No sé si sea algo que yo quiera realmente… —Contestó el pelinegro cesaba de pintar, exponiendo un rostro lleno de incertidumbre, mientras tomaba asiento en un banquillo que tenía cerca de él. —Pero ya no se puede hacer nada para impedir que este pequeño nazca…

—Entonces… ¿sí ansía tenerlo…?

—Realmente no estoy seguro de eso… Pandora… —Confesó con un aire indescifrable para la alemana. —Pero… es parte de una promesa que hice…

**-Flash Back-**

—Kagaho… ¿realmente estás dispuesto a cargar con esta gran responsabilidad?

—Por supuesto que sí, señor Alone…—Respondió con firmeza el Bennu viendo al joven de rodillas en el suelo.

Por un momento hubo silencio entre ellos, uno muy incómodo para el espectro, quien a pesar de haberle demostrado su lealtad y su convicción para con su señor Alone, podía percibir mucha inseguridad en el pelinegro, cuyas manos no paraban de temblar al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes.

—Señor Alone… ¿qué le ocurre? —Le preguntó el peli cobalto poniéndose a la altura del joven que lloraba en silencio.

—Es que… tengo miedo… —Confesó con voz quebradiza y lágrimas en sus mejillas. —N… no tengo el valor para tenerlo… es decir, me da miedo concebir… me da miedo no saber qué hacer cuando los tenga en mis brazos después de que nazcan… yo…

—Señor Alone… —Dijo el moreno acariciando algunas hebras oscuras del aludido. —Eso es parte de esto: descubrir.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso…

—Sólo le pido que los tenga… prométamelo…—Pidió el espectro de Bennu antes de darle un beso en los labios.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

—¿Acaso esa promesa se la hizo a esa persona?

—Sí… —Respondió aparentemente en un tono neutral, pero con un rubor surcando sus mejillas, mientras se sobaba el vientre.

Una vez más, Pandora estaba atónita por los gestos que manifestaba aquel joven hacia ese sujeto desconocido para ella, para la armada e incluso para los dioses gemelos: ¿realmente lo amaba tanto, que estaba dispuesto a concebirle un hijo? ¿era tan especial ese individuo para su amo?; aquella idea le repugnaba, debido a que no podía imaginar a alguien tan especial para su señor, o quizás…

—Señor Hades ¿acaso el padre de esa criatura es el caballero de Pegaso? —Preguntó la mujer con mucha curiosidad e ira contenida.

—Si fuera él ¿qué harías? ¿matarlo? —Le cuestionó con ironía, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del banquillo en el que se había sentado para reanudar su labor. —Porque si esas son tus intenciones, entonces ya sabrás cuales serían las consecuencias ¿cierto Pandora?

Ante esta advertencia, la joven Heinstein se estremeció, pues si bien la voz de la deidad de los muertos era apacible, sus advertencias eran temerosas, debido a que era conocido que él cumplía al pie de la letra sus amenazas y sus promesas. Por lo que optó en guardar silencio y ser más prudente con sus palabras y disculparse con aquel ser del averno que tanto amaba.

—P… por favor, perdone mi imprudencia al hablar…. Yo le juro no hacerle nada a Pegaso.

—Pues eso espero, porque créeme que esta vez no pasaré por alto si me entero de que volviste a utilizar a los espectros para ese propósito. —Espetó con voz de mando hacia la joven.

—Como usted ordene señor Hades… —Respondió la alemana con angustia en su corazón, dando paso a un prolongado silencio que comenzó a incomodarla.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que lo sabrás cuando este pequeño nazca y que Tenma de Pegaso no es el padre de esta criatura. —Expresó el joven para disipar un poco las dudas de la joven, quien se intrigó aún más por aquella respuesta, pero optó en guardarse sus comentarios respecto al tema para no enfurecerlo, pero en vez de eso, pudo percibir como el pelinegro emitía un quejido de dolor.

—¡Señor Hades ¿está bien?!

—S… sí…es sólo un pequeño calambre… pronto pasará…—Contestó el pelinegro entre dientes al tratar de aguantar el dolor, al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus manos sobre el vientre desesperadamente.

Repentinamente, *un líquido cálido y color amarillo* comenzó a recorrer las piernas de Alone, quien comenzó a sentir aquel dolor más punzante de lo normal, aquello le preocupaba cada vez más a Pandora, pues estaba casi un cien por ciento segura de que aquel espasmo de dolor no era otra cosa que contracciones que su amo había estado soportando toda la mañana. Por lo cual, la chica pidió ayuda a las monjas oscuras de inmediato para empezar la ardua tarea de atender al dios del Hades, a quien rápidamente acostaron en la cama una vez que lo trasladaron al cuarto con suma delicadeza, pues podían ver como la fuente amniótica comenzaba a esparcirse cada vez más por sus piernas.

—T… tranquilícese señor Hades, todo va a salir bien… —Decía la joven Heinstein mientras tomaba la mano del joven como señal de apoyo, mientras que las criadas lo despojaban de sus ropas y sandalias para poder atenderlo mejor.

—D… duele… ah… ah… —Gemía el aludido al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar unas lágrimas por los espasmos ocasionados a causa de las contracciones.

Por su parte, Pandora estaba más que nerviosa al ver a su señor sufriendo los síntomas del parto, pues si cuando comenzó a padecer los del embarazo como desmayos, vómito, náuseas, dolores de cabeza, cansancio y hasta cambios repentinos de humor, estuvo sumamente estresada, ahora lo estaba aún más, debido a que no pudo evitar recordar aquella tragedia de su madre muerta después de haber dado a luz a su hermanito. Sin embargo, la voz de una de las criadas llamó su atención llamándola por su nombre.

—Señora Pandora, el señor Hypnos quiere verla en este preciso instante.

—Enseguida voy… —Respondió con mucha tristeza y temor en su corazón y sin dejar de acariciar la mano de su amado Hades, que gemía cada vez más fuerte a causa de las contracciones que estaban dando paso al trabajo de parto. —Señor Hades, resista por favor… muy pronto todo esto terminará… —Le dijo a modo de animarlo, o más bien se lo decía a ella misma, antes de soltarle la mano. —Regreso enseguida, así que más les vale que lo atiendan bien. —Ordenó la joven saliendo a toda prisa del taller de su señor.

Al salir de la habitación, Pandora se encontró inmediatamente con el dios del sueño, quien yacía recargado en uno de los pilares del pasillo, aparentando indiferencia, pero la joven sabía que era todo lo contrario, debido a que Hypnos se caracterizaba por ser un dios paciente y meticuloso para actuar, mientras que su hermano era todo lo opuesto a él. Asimismo, el dios de la muerte se le acercó a Pandora, quien se estremeció ante este simple hecho, pero luego se tranquilizó al notar que se juntó a su hermano gemelo, quien al acomodarse los lentes, se dirigió a la Comandante del Ejército del Inframundo:

— ¿Aún no te ha dicho quién es el padre?

—No… —Dijo inmediatamente desviando la mirada de la del rubio.

—¿Y de Pegaso? ¿no te ha dicho nada si él es el padre? —Preguntó esta vez Thanatos.

—Sí, pero me dijo que él no es el padre de ese niño. —Respondió con mucho temor la joven dejando sorprendidos a los dioses gemelos ante aquella respuesta inesperada.

—¿Estás segura Pandora? —Cuestionó el pelinegro de cabello alborotado tomando el mentón de la aludida, quien con un leve sonrojo le respondió.

—S… sí… antes de comenzar con las contracciones, me lo dijo.

—¿Te dijo que fue alguien más del Santuario? —Cuestionó ahora Hypnos.

—No, sólo me dijo eso y que cuando nazca me dirá el nombre del padre…

—Entonces no nos queda otra opción más que esperar a que todo termine. —Respondió Thanatos con fastidio. —Sólo espero que a ese contenedor humano no se le ocurra morirse en el parto, o de lo contrario estaremos perdidos.

Ante esta idea, Pandora sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo enfrente de ellos, pues tenía que ser fuerte y no mostrarse vulnerable ante los dioses gemelos, puesto que le era casi inevitable tener temor de que aquel incidente con su madre sucediera lo mismo con su señor. Sin embargo, quería mantener la esperanza de que todo fuera a salir bien.

—Pandora. —Dijo Hypnos sacándola de sus pensamientos. —quédate con el señor Hades, yo convocaré a todo el ejército en el salón del trono, necesitamos controlar este asunto de la manera más discreta.

—¿Acaso cree que el padre sea alguno de los espectros?

—Eso lo averiguaremos pronto. —Expresó Thanatos con una leve sonrisa, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del castillo.

—¿A… adónde va señor Thanatos?

—Al Santurario…—Contestó mientras hacía un ademán de despedida.

De repente se escuchó el grito del joven, llamando la atención Pandora y la de Thanatos e Hypnos, quienes se detuvieron escuchar lo que tanto le intrigaba: el llanto de un bebé.

—Parece ser que ya nació el heredero del señor Hades… —Dijo Thanatos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Así es… Thanatos…—Apoyó el gemelo de cabello dorado. —Sería bueno que fueras a verlo para averiguar como es el niño, Pandora. —Sugirió el dios del sueño.

De nuevo se escuchó otro grito del joven, seguido de un pequeño llanto infantil, el cual descolocó de nuevo a Pandora, Thanatos y a Hypnos, pues no se esperaban que fuera a nacer otro bebé. Sin poder resistir más, Pandora quiso entrar al cuarto, pero una señora de cabello canoso salió de la habitación del susodicho, para acercárseles a los líderes del ejército de Hades, para informarles la situación:

—Señora Pandora, necesito hablar con usted de inmediato. —Respondió la que parecía ser la partera tras escuchar el llamado de la joven.

—Primero quiero saber como se encuentra el señor Hades, quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien con él. —Espetó sin dejar de lado su preocupación.

—Precisamente de eso quiero hablar, así que le pido que pase a la habitación del señor Hades.

Al ver que no tenía otra opción, Pandora entró junto con la partera a la recámara de Hades, mientras que en el pasillo los dioses gemelos esperaban con mucha intriga; sabían que algo andaba mal sobre todo por la inestabilidad en el cosmos del dios del Inframundo, así que Thanatos optó en regresar a su posición anterior. Asimismo, decidieron esperar a que la partera terminara de hablar con ella, lo cual parecía ser que iba a demorarse en ello; por lo que Thanatos ya iba a adentrarse a la habitación de Hades, pero Hypnos logró detenerlo, diciéndole que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Entre tanto, en otro lugar muy lejos de los dominios de Hades y del Santuario de Athena, un joven de cabello alborotado de azul cobalto y ojos color violeta iba caminando sin rumbo fijo. Aparentemente se mostraba indiferente y frío como siempre; no obstante su corazón era una ola de incertidumbre y preocupación, sobre todo porque claramente percibía que el cosmos de su amado Alone se estaba debilitando drásticamente. Por lo que optó en regresar al castillo de Hades para averiguar lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo; una mujer se le acercó.

—Disculpe joven, podría ayudarme a recoger esto. —Expresó la mujer un tanto apenada al pedirle ayuda a un extraño, quien no era nada más y nada menos que Kagaho de Bennu, quien ese día extrañamente no portaba su Sapuris.

Kagaho se limitó a recoger el costal de papas que llevaba la mujer, a quien vio con un vientre bastante abultado, lo cual dedujo como embarazo. Por lo que optó en llevarle el pesado costal a su casa, la cual era sumamente humilde haciéndole recordar esos días de antaño junto a su madre cuando estaba en cinta de su hermano. La mujer agradecida, le invitó a pasar a su casa para tomar agua, pues estaba haciendo mucho calor, pero Kagaho le rechazó la invitación poniendo de pretexto que tenía un asunto pendiente qué realizar.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces no te insistiré. —Dijo la mujer al mismo tiempo que le sonreía y se acariciaba el vientre. —Así que muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, jovencito.

—¿Y su esposo? —Preguntó de la nada el peliazul, extrañando a la mujer por la inesperada pregunta. —Lo siento… no es de mi incumbencia.

—Él está trabajando en las minas que hay cerca de por aquí, sé que no es mucha la paga, pero sé que hace su mejor esfuerzo por su mí, en especial por este pequeño que viene en camino. —Respondió la señora con una mirada amorosa mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

—¿Y no tienen miedo a fracasar con todo esto…?—Cuestionó el peliazul con mucha incertidumbre, como buscando algo para aliviar un temor que se le había albergado en el corazón.

Por su parte la mujer lo vio con curiosidad, pues era algo muy raro que un extraño, en especial un joven se interesara en ese tipo de cosas como el matrimonio y la familia, por lo que muy animada le respondió lo siguiente:

—Sé que probablemente cometamos muchos errores como padres, pero eso es algo normal en este proceso, puesto que uno nunca está preparado para estas cosas. Sin embargo, siempre estaremos con este pequeño para ayudarlo en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance: si se lastima lo curaremos, si se pone triste lo consolaremos, si se porta mal lo corregiremos; si es feliz, nosotros nos alegraremos junto a él.

Ante esta respuesta, Kagaho sintió que un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima y agradecido con la mujer, abandonó la cuidad para dirigirse hacia el castillo de Hades. Evidentemente estaba preocupado por el menguante cosmos de su señor Alone, a quien después de que éste le confirmó que él era el padre de sus vástagos se distanció más de la cuenta de él; no porque dejara de amarlo, sino que se sentía indigno de ser amado por él y de ser el padre de los hijos de éste. No obstante, aquel temor se había disipado de una forma u otra tras haber escuchado la respuesta de aquella señora, quien le hizo recordar a Alone con sus gestos maternales que pocas veces pudo ver; en parte para no levantar sospechas para con los demás espectros y Pandora; y por otro lado por sus propios temores, los cuales maldijo en ese momento, ya que por ocho meses se perdió momentos agradables al lado de su señor en privado.

* * *

—Le tengo buenas y malas noticias, señora Pandora. —Aclaró la mujer tras cerrar la puerta del taller, que conectaba directamente la alcoba del dios de los muertos, por medio de una puerta. —El señor Hades está perfectamente estable, gracias a que logramos controlar a tiempo la hemorragia después de que diera a luz a unos trillizos.

—¿T… trillizos? —Dijo incrédula ante la inesperada respuesta de la partera, quien siguió explicándole la situación.

—Así es señora Pandora, fueron dos varones y una niña.

—Pero… ¿por qué de los tres, solamente lloraron dos?

La partera calló por unos instantes preocupando a la joven, quien harta de la monotonía le exigió una explicación clara y concisa, a lo que la mujer respondió con mucho pesar:

—Lamentablemente ninguno de los varones sobrevivió…

—¿Cómo que no sobrevivieron?... ¡pero yo escuché a dos bebés llorar! —Exclamó incrédula y frustrada de lo que le acababa de decir la partera.

—Lo sé, pero lamentablemente murieron los dos niños después de nacer: el primero cuando pasó por el canal de parto se ahorcó con el cordón umbilical, mientras que el segundo murió por falta de oxígeno al nacer y pues la niña fue la única sobreviviente.

Al escuchar las palabras de la partera, Pandora sintió que iba a desmayarse, pero logró controlarse, pues sabía que cualquier perturbación emocional podría ser percibida por los consejeros de Hades e incluso, por la misma deidad del país de los muertos. No podía imaginar lo devastado que iba a estar su señor cuando se enterara de la tragedia que acababa de ocurrirles a sus hijos.

—¿Y ya lo sabe? —Dijo con voz temblorosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Justo cuando iba a contestarle la partera, una de las criadas salió del cuarto a toda prisa con una expresión de pánico que llamó la atención de ambas mujeres:

—¡ Señora tenemos problemas!

—Baja la voz ¿quieres? —Dijo molesta la señora de edad avanzada. —¿qué sucede?

—¡El señor Hades está volviendo a sufrir hemorragias! —Contestó la criada con desesperación e impotencia reflejada en su tono de voz.

—¡Voy enseguida! —Dijo la partera a toda prisa a la vez que entraba a la recámara, diciéndole al mismo tiempo a Pandora que no entrara hasta que ella le avisara.

Imponente, la joven apretó los puños, pues aunque ansiaba estar al lado de su amado Hades, pero sabía que podía convertirse en una carga para la partera y sus asistentes; por lo que optó en dejar al pendiente a Cheshire (quien hizo su aparición tras un buen rato de ausencia) cerca de la puerta para estar al tanto de la situación.

—Iré a avisarles a los señores Thanatos e Hypnos, sobre esta terrible noticia, antes de ir a verlo; tú quédate aquí Cheshire.

—Sí señora Pandora…

Entre tanto, Hypnos ya había reunido a los espectros en el salón del trono. Todos y cada uno de ellos se veían confundidos con lo que el consejero de Hades les había dicho, lo que empezó a crear caos entre los espectros, pues todos y cada uno comenzaban a cuestionarse quién había sido el infame que se había atrevido a sobrepasar su posición como soldado de Hades, de quien temían el castigo que le iba a imponer por haber cometido semejante sacrilegio; otros especulaban que quizás el susodicho progenitor iba a tener el favor del dios y darle un lugar como consorte dentro de su reino. Sin embargo, Hypnos les aclaró que todo se sabría en cuanto Hades les diera una respuesta, por lo que les ordenó callar todo argumento absurdo o de lo contrario él les impondría la condenación de parte del dios del Inframundo.

—Señor Hypnos… —Dijo Pandora tras subir la plataforma donde se encontraba el dios, a quien se le acercó para susurrarle en el oído lo que acababa de acontecer; dejándolo estupefacto.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Completamente segura, incluso la partera me lo dijo con mucha dificultad.

—¿Y el señor Hades?

—Está siendo atendido por la partera y sus ayudantes, al parecer volvió a sufrir de hemorragias después de tener a los trillizos.

—Esto es grave, a este paso el cuerpo del señor Hades podría morir y entonces el curso de la Guerra Santa se iría de nuestras manos.

—Lo sé… pero creo que no nos queda otra opción más que esp….

—¡Señora Pandora! —Gritó Cheshire al mismo tiempo que corría hacia donde la comandante y el dios del sueño se encontraban.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, Cheshire?! ¡¿qué no te dije que estuvieras al pendiente de la situación del señor Hades?!

—Es precisamente por eso que vine a buscarla.

Ante la respuesta de su sirviente, Pandora junto con Cheshire se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la partera esperándola. De inmediato, Pandora pensó lo peor, pues tan sólo ver a la señora con el vestido y las manos negras de tanta sangre; la idea de que su señor Hades había muerto en el parto era casi una realidad para ella. Sin embargo, cuando la mujer de cabello cano estuvo a punto de darle respuestas a la Comandante del ejército de Hades, un cosmos bastante hostil hizo acto de presencia ante ambas mujeres y Cheshire, quien ante la energía de aquel sujeto se posó temeroso detrás de su señora, mientras que ella veía a aquel sujeto con sorpresa, odio e incertidumbre entremezclados.

—¿Tú que haces aquí, Kagaho de Bennu? —Le cuestionó la alemana con evidente enojo.

Ignorando lo que Pandora le estaba preguntando en esos momentos, el peliazul se dirigió hacia la partera, quien por la intimidante mirada que tenía el espectro retrocedió un paso en señal de temor, pero en vez de hacerle algo; Kagaho pasó por alto este detalle y se acercó a la puerta del taller de Hades para así entrar a verlo.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas Kagaho?! —Exclamó la mujer con ira desatada ante la insolencia del joven Bennu, quien en vez de responder la cuestión de la comandante, le preguntó a la partera como estaba su señor; desconcertando a ambas mujeres.

—Ya está fuera de peligro…. —Dijo la señora con voz neutral. —En estos momentos está reposando junto con la niña que tuvo hace poco; lo más recomendable es que no lo altere nadie.

—Entiendo… —Dijo el peliazul con aparente indiferencia por el tono tan frío de su voz, antes de abrir la puerta del taller de Hades, pero se detuvo cuando la partera siguió explicando la situación:

—Por otro lado, lo que estaba ocasionando la segunda hemorragia era que la placenta no había salido y… y….

—¡Por favor dígalo de una buena vez! —Exigió con angustia Pandora, a lo que la partera respondió:

—La placenta no salía porque nació otro bebé, otra niña para ser exactos, pero lo que más preocupa es que no ha llorado y está muy morada. —Explicó con la mirada baja al no poder mantener firme la mirada del espectro, cuyas pupilas violetas se dilataron de sorpresa ante las explicaciones de la mujer, pero aún así optó por entrar al cuarto ignorando las advertencias de la partera.

Por su parte, Pandora sentía que iba a desmayarse, no sólo por la situación de su amo y sus únicas hijas, sino que también había comprendido que el padre de aquellas criaturas era nada más y nada menos que Kagaho de Bennu, a quien definitivamente le esperaban serios problemas después de que todo se calmara.

**Continuará….**

* * *

**Sobre el capítulo**

"**Distocia"**

**En primer lugar, la palabra "distocia" es un término muy usado en medicina para referirse a un parto difícil o de manera anormal, entre las complicaciones más comunes que se pueden detectar durante este fenómeno son las hemorragias durante o después del parto, accidentes con el cordón umbilical, asfixia del bebé o hipotermia con signos de piel amoratada, etc. Para ser sincera, este capítulo fue todo un dolor de cabeza desde que empecé a idearlo hasta dejarlo en "continuará", puesto que desde hace tiempo me había entrado las ganas de hacer un fanfic mpreg mega dramático en el que hubiera extremo peligro para la "madre" y el o los hijos, el cual fue muy difícil de desarrollar. Sin embargo, siento que hubo "incoherencias dentro de lo incoherente" y creo que fue por falta de más información respecto a otros problemas involucrados con la distocia y los síntomas relacionados con el embarazo múltiple. **

**Por otro lado, me pareció buena idea poner a Kagaho con inseguridades y temor de hacerse responsable de sus hijos, aún cuando le dio su palabra a Alone; y poner a una mujer aparentemente frágil, pero muy segura de si misma para ayudarlo a disipar aquellas incertidumbres, no sé siento que me gusta mucho "humanizarlo" de esa manera. En segundo lugar, quería darles la sorpresa de que en realidad tuviera cuatrillizos y no trillizos, como parte del drama en este capítulo. En tercer lugar, fue un dolor de cabeza (de nuevo, pues ya me había pasado con un fanfic de RadamanthysxPandora) ponerle el título apropiado a esta segunda parte: el primero fue "padre", el segundo fue "milagro", pero como ninguno de los dos concordaba con el contenido del capítulo, al final lo dejé en "distocia"; siento que últimamente me ha costado más trabajo escoger los títulos de las historias, que desarrollarlas.**

**Finalmente, como se habrán dado cuenta el capítulo quedó en continuará, pues pensaba terminar la historia en dos partes, pero cuando casi terminé de escribir me di cuenta de que la lectura se estaba volviendo algo tediosa como para dejarla en dos capítulos, por lo que decidí terminarla en tres partes, la cual se titulará "familia" (o al menos eso es lo planeado xD), esperando que vaya a ser de su agrado.**

**ChiKaon**


End file.
